


Busy Days

by Betta3x9



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other Avengers Mentioned - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Betta3x9/pseuds/Betta3x9
Summary: Tony vorrebbe solo passare del tempo con Steve, ma l'universo sembra avere altri progetti.





	Busy Days

  
"Credo che siano pronti", dice Steve, sbirciando nel microonde. "Sì, sono pronti", annuisce, tirando fuori i pacchetti preconfezionati di popcorn.  
  
"Oh bene, temevo avremo dovuto chiamare Jarvis", mormora Tony, con il mento appoggiato sul tavolo di cucina e negli occhi un'espressione aperta e divertita.  
  
"Dolci o salati?", chiede Steve, aprendo lo sportello alla sua destra.  
  
  
Tony arriccia il naso. "Salati, ovviamente. _Steve._ I pop corn vanno mangiati _salati_ "  
  
"Non so, certe volte mi piace assaggiare qualcosa di dolce", dice Steve, prima di voltarsi e piazzargli un bacio a stampo sulle labbra. "Ecco, adesso che ho avuto il dolce, possiamo mettere il sale nei popcorn"  
  
Tony alza gli occhi al cielo, ma è divertito. "Oh, non fare il _carino_ con me - "  
  
"Con il mio fidanzato preferito - ? Vorrai scherzare!"  
  
"È meglio che io sia anche _l'unico_ fidanzato, Steven -", dice, raddrizzandosi sullo sgabello, cercando di sembrare minaccioso e fallendo miseramente. Ogni volta che Steve si riferisce a lui come _il suo fidanzato_ , sente il cuore inciampargli nel petto per poi accelerare, quasi come se il suo cuore artificiale stesse mal funzionando - ma in senso piacevole.  
  
"Oh sì, quello che ho non mi lascia abbastanza tempo per trovarne altri", continua Steve, passandogli un'enorme ciotola di popcorn adeguatamente salati.  
  
"Bene", mormora Tony, prima di infilarsene in bocca una manciata. "Hai scelto il film?"  
  
"Uhm, qual era quello con le spie che volevamo vedere al cinema, ma poi M.O.D.O.C. ha distrutto la sala?"  
  
"'Il ponte delle spie?'"  
  
"Quello!"  
  
"Oppure", dice Tony, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia: "Oppure potremmo scegliere un film con meno trama a cui prestare attenzione - "  
  
"Questa - _questa_ è una _buona idea_ ", risponde Steve, voltandosi verso il microonde, ormai vuoto, per non far vedere di essere arrossito.  
  
"Divano?"  
  
"Arrivo", annuisce, afferrando la ciotola di popcorn e delle lattine di soda.  
  
Tony scende dallo sgabello e allunga una mano verso il viso di Steve e - _le loro identicard suonano._ Steve appoggia i pop corn sul tavolo.  
  
"È Storm. Emergenza a Central Park. Dobbiamo andare".  
  
Tony lancia uno sguardo al divano, ai pop corn e al viso del suo fidanzato e cerca di mandare giù la delusione. "Okay. Tra due minuti all'entrata", dice, e corre a indossare la sua armatura.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Quando arrivano a Central Park, Storm, Giant-Girl e Spider-Man hanno già la situazione praticamente sotto controllo.  
Tony lascia andare Steve a un suo cenno, direttamente sopra una delle teste del mostro che ha deciso di stabilirsi nel parco; _già che ci sono_ , decide, _possono dare una mano con la lotta. Magari, se si sbrigano, possono ritornare al loro film_.

 

\- _Eccetto ch_ e, di lì a venti minuti, Janet, dopo essere tornata alle sue dimensioni normali, chiede allegra: "Perché non andiamo a mangiare qualcosa?"  
  
"Conosco un posto in zona", annuisce Ororo.  
  
Steve si volta a guardarlo con un'espressione contrita, e poi, voltandosi di nuovo verso gli altri: "Buona idea, Jan. Andiamo!"  
  
Tony cerca di soffocare il dispiacere di veder sfumato il pomeriggio sul divano con Steve e si dice che ci saranno presto _un sacco di altre occasioni_ - _e poi_ è quasi una tradizione andare a cena insieme con il team, dopo una lotta o una missione, e _nessuno_ vorrebbe mai dire di no a Jan. Mette in fila tutte le motivazioni nella sua testa e si sente vagamente più sicuro.  
  
_Magari domani mattina lui e Steve potranno fare colazione assieme a quel bar nuovo vicino alla Mansion,_ pensa, di nuovo di buon umore.

 

 

 

La mattina successiva Pepper lo tira giù dal letto a un orario assolutamente ridicolo per colpa di un'emergenza con alcuni investitori giapponesi. Tony, da perfetto CEO ( _La Pepper nella sua testa ride a quel pensiero_ ), si infila il suo miglior completo e il sorriso più affabile.  
  
  
Prima di uscire, bussa piano alla porta di Steve, ma gli risponde solo il silenzio. Controlla l'orologio: u _h, dev'essere già uscito_ , realizza, perché Steve ha la terribile abitudine di alzarsi all'alba tutte le mattine per correre la maratona.  
Tony stringe la presa sulla sua valigetta ed esce senza fare colazione.

 

 

  
La situazione con gli investitori giapponesi si risolve in tarda mattinata; quando arriva la pausa pranzo, Tony si lascia scivolare sulla sedia e disfa il nodo della cravatta, prendendosi un momento per tirare fiato.  
  
Pepper, dall'altra parte della stanza, solleva gli occhi dalla sua cartellina. "Perché non vai a pranzo?", gli dice, gentile. "Non ci sono altre emergenze e per il resto della giornata possiamo cavarcela da soli"  
  
Tony si raddrizza sulla sedia e pensa che ha il tempo per tornare alla Mansion e convincere Steve a uscire a mangiare qualcosa insieme. Improvvisamente la sua giornata guadagna un sacco di punti.  
  
"Salutami Steve", aggiunge Pepper, sorridendogli.  
  
"Lo farò", le risponde allegro Tony, prima di recuperare la sua valigetta e prendere l'uscita.

 

 

 

 

"Steve?", chiama, entrando in casa.  
  
Quando si affaccia in cucina, Jarvis sta sparecchiando.  
Peter e Logan sono ancora seduti a tavola, mentre Ororo e Steve stanno aiutando il maggiordomo a mettere a posto.  
  
"Oh, avete già mangiato?", nota Tony, vagamente deluso.  
  
"Pensavamo non saresti tornato in tempo per pranzo", dice Steve, chiaramente dispiaciuto.  
  
"Oh, non importa. Mangerò qualcosa al volo", scrolla le spalle e si sporge a posare un bacio a stampo sulle labbra del suo fidanzato. Ignora la sensazione di sfarfallio nello stomaco e chiede: "Che ne dici di andare al cinema, dopo? Pepper mi ha liberato il resto della giornata"  
  
L'espressione di Steve è contrita e Tony sente il cuore sprofondargli nel petto. "Mi piacerebbe molto, ma ho quell'impegno con le scuole: ho promesso ai bambini che avrei letto per loro".  
  
Tony cerca di mandare giù un'ondata di delusione. "Ah, già, i bambini. Hai ragione, lo avevo dimenticato. Buona fortuna, allora, _Winghead_ "  
  
"Grazie, _Shellhead_ ", mormora Steve e si china a baciarlo.  
  
Tony ignora il borbottio _Non anche in cucina_ di Logan e sospira, momentaneamente soddisfatto, sulle labbra di Steve.  
  
Un momento dopo, Steve è alla porta - si volta il tempo di sorridergli un'ultima volta, prima di andarsene.  
  
"Jarvis? Posso avere dei sandwich?", chiede, cercando di non pensare ai suoi progetti appena sfumati.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Il pomeriggio trascorre lentamente e Tony decide di spenderlo nel workshop, a portarsi avanti con dei progetti per le Stark Industries.  
  
Quando la sera riemerge, in tempo per la cena, il team quasi al completo è già a tavola.  
  
"Tony!", lo saluta Jan, la prima a notarlo. "Stavamo per venire a recuperarti!"  
  
Tony annuisce a Jarvis e si siede nel posto libero rimasto, accanto a Steve, che si volta a sorridergli. "Ehi, mi sei mancato, oggi"  
  
_La vita è improvvisamente degna di essere vissuta_. "Com'è andata con i bambini?", chiede - e passa metà della cena ad ascoltare il suo fidanzato raccontargli della sua giornata, mentre il chiacchierio del resto del team fa da sottofondo. Qualcosa dentro di lui si rilassa e si trova a sorridere sempre più spesso durante il racconto di Steve.

 

 _Domani sarà una giornata migliore,_ pensa più tardi quella sera, prima di augurare la buona notte e ritirarsi nella sua stanza.

 

 

 

 

La mattina a colazione riesce a intercettare Steve.  
  
Jarvis sta preparando i pancake e Logan e Peter si stanno litigando del bacon - Ororo ha già fatto notare che ce n'è in quantità, ma, apparentemente, quella fetta ha una cottura perfetta - e Greer e Jan sono sedute in un angolo del tavolo con un grosso giornale patinato tra i loro piatti.  
  
"Buongiorno!", saluta allegro Steve, con i capelli ancora bagnati dalla doccia e indosso dei vestiti morbidi da casa. Tony vorrebbe strofinare il viso su quel petto e non muoversi per il resto della giornata, ma Pepper ha chiamato nuovamente quella mattina e ha giusto il tempo di fare colazione, prima di doversi seppellire nel suo ufficio.  
  
"Hai da fare stamattina?", chiede Steve, dopo averlo salutato con un bacio, sedendosi sulla sedia al suo fianco.  
  
"Sì", risponde, dispiaciuto e per un istante il viso di Steve si accartoccia. "Ma possiamo pranzare insieme", si affretta a finire e Steve gli sorride: "Perfetto!".  
  
In quel momento Tony decide che sarà la giornata perfetta.

 

 

 

  
Non è la giornata perfetta.  
  
Tony ne ha l'assoluta certezza quando la Wrecking Crew decide di svaligiare una banca all'ora di pranzo.  
Sospira e tira fuori dalla tasca l'identicard. " _Avengers Assemble!_ "  
  
Magari Steve è libero per cena.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve non è libero per cena.  
  
Peter ha trascinato al nuovo spettacolo di MJ tutti gli Avengers che non sono riusciti a inventarsi su due piedi una scusa per non andare. Tony pensa che probabilmente Steve si sarà perfino offerto volontario.  
  
"Bhè, sembra che stasera saremo solo io te".  
  
Hulk risponde con un grugnito di assenso e cambia canale, probabilmente in cerca di una delle sue soap opere preferite.  
  
Tony sospira.

 

 

 

 

 

Lui e Steve sono sempre stati due persone _terribilmente impegnate_ \- sopratutto Tony, tra le Stark Industries, Iron Man, il supporto tecnologico per gli Avengers e i servizi alla comunità (mandatori per chiunque faccia parte del team) ha raramente un attimo per respirare - e _normalmente_ tutto ciò non infastidirebbe Tony, ma -  
  
\- ma non è nemmeno una settimana che lui e Steve, dopo infinite passeggiate al parco, partite a basket e pranzi a base di hamburger, si sono _finalmente_ dichiarati e Tony, _per una volta_ , vorrebbe semplicemente avere il tempo di godersi la sua nuova relazione. _E' davvero chiedere troppo all'universo?_ , pensa, amareggiato, rigirandosi nel suo letto troppo grande per una persona.  
  
... Non che Steve dorma già con lui, _ma magari un giorno_ \- (possibilmente presto) - la grandezza ridicola del suo letto tornerà utile.

 

 

 

 

  
"Ehi, Tony, sei impegnato?", chiede Steve, affacciandosi al suo workshop, il pomeriggio successivo.  
  
Tony osserva i progetti per il nuovo sistema operativo dello starkphone che dovrebbe consegnare entro domani mattina prima della riunione e alza lo sguardo verso Steve: "No, affatto. Liberissimo"  
  
"Mi chiedevo se ti andasse una cioccolata calda - e magari se avessi il tempo per guardare un film insieme". Steve indossa i pantaloni della tuta, una maglietta con la caricatura di Iron Man e il sorriso più splendente che Tony abbia mai visto.  
  
"Assolutamente sì. Fai strada", risponde, abbandonando il lavoro a metà sulla scrivania. ( _Può sempre finirlo quella notte!)_.

 

 

 

 

La cucina è fortunatamente deserta.  
  
"Hulk voleva vedere l'esposizione felina a due isolati da qui e Peter l'ha accompagnato. Jan, Ororo e Tigra avevano qualche riunione segreta tra ragazze". _Oh, un pomeriggio di shopping, quindi._ "Non so dove sia Logan".  
  
"L'importante è che non sia qui in questo momento", borbotta Tony, scrollando le spalle. "Uhm, la cioccolata calda è già pronta?"  
  
"No. Pensavo che potrebbe essere divertente prepararla insieme", risponde allegro Steve, andando a recuperare gli ingredienti.  
  
È un'idea così domestica e - _romantica_ \- che Tony non può trattenersi dal raggiungerlo e dal passargli un braccio attorno ai fianchi, in una sorta di abbraccio laterale che gli permette di appoggiare la testa sulla spalla di Steve. Ottima posizione, si congratula con se stesso.  
  
"Tutto okay, _Shellhead_?", chiede Steve con voce morbida, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.  
  
"Sì. Mi sei mancato -"  
  
"Ero qui, ma - so cosa intendi".  
  
Tony lo osserva per qualche momento mentre misura il latte per la cioccolata. "Perché dopo il film non - "  
  
Le sue parole vengono interrotte dal suono dall'allarme dell'identicard. " _Avengers Assemble!_ ", grida la voce di Ororo.  
  
Tony potrebbe piangere.

Lascia cadere il braccio che cinge la vita di Steve e si allontana di un passo.  
  
"Credo che - ", inizia Steve, ma poi incrocia il suo sguardo e si blocca. Un attimo dopo Tony lo guarda tirare fuori il comunicatore: "Tempesta! Qual è la situazione?"  
  
"Cap! L'A.I.M. sta attaccando Coney Island con una dozzina di gatti giganteschi!"  
  
"Gatti?" Mormora Tony, confuso; ma, naturalmente, gli scienziati dell' _Advanced Idea Mechanics_ hanno sempre delle idee al limite del ridicolo. Probabilmente è un requisito per essere assunti.  
  
"Pensiamo che siano stati ingigantiti da qualche sorta di gas, ma - non sembrano particolarmente intenzionati ad attaccare", dice Ororo, attraverso il comunicatore. "Per lo più li sta distraendo Hulk". Tony giurerebbe di aver sentito la voce di Hulk in lontananza urlare _Qui micio micio!_  
  
"Avete provato a puntare qualche sorta di laser? Per distrarre i gatti", chiede, come se fosse una conversazione perfettamente sensata da avere - _e probabilmente, una volta diventati Avengers, lo è._  
  
"Buona idea, Iron Man! Magari possiamo chiedere in prestito uno di quei proiettori giganti!" gli risponde Ororo.  
  
"Quindi la situazione è sotto controllo, Tempesta?", chiede Steve, senza distogliere lo sguardo da Tony.  
  
"Sì, Cap. Giant-Girl, Spider-Man, Hulk e io abbiamo tutto sotto. Non abbiamo bisogno di back-up!"  
  
Improvvisamente, la giornata è tornata a essere perfetta.  
  
"Ricevuto, Tempesta. Buona fortuna!"  
  
"Divertitevi!", risponde Ororo, prima di chiudere la comunicazione - e Tony potrebbe quasi giurare di aver sentito il rumore del suo occhiolino.  
  
"Dove eravamo rimasti?", sorride Steve, allungando un braccio per stringerlo nuovamente a sé.  
  
"Alla cioccolata", risponde Tony, strusciando il viso nell'incavo del collo di Steve, talmente grato di poterlo fare e di non aver nessun altro posto dove essere che quasi _potrebbe piangere._  
  
Steve solleva la confezione del latte e subito la riappoggia, cambiando idea. "Ehi", sussurra, piegando il collo per sbirciare Tony. "Vieni qui". E un attimo dopo Tony si trova incastrato tra il ripiano della cucina e Steve. _Eccellente,_ pensa, congratulandosi con se stesso per le scelte di vita che lo hanno portato lì, in quel preciso momento.  
  
E poi le labbra di Steve trovano le sue e Tony chiude gli occhi e non pensa più a niente.  
Un momento dopo sente le mani del suo fidanzato tra i sui capelli e poi sulla sua mandibola, come una carezza leggera, e poi ancora sui suoi fianchi, stringendolo appena.  
  
Quando alla fine apre gli occhi, il viso di Steve è a un palmo di distanza e con un'espressione felice dipinta sopra.  
  
  


"Speriamo che Hulk non decida di portare a casa uno di quei gatti giganti"  
  
Tony scoppia a ridere. _La vita è perfetta._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'evento del gruppo We Are Out For Prompts in risposta al prompt: "Tony/Steve: Vorrebbero godersi la loro vita da neocoppia, passare le freddi notti invernali con una cioccolata calda e una coperta addosso, davanti un buon film, ma i criminali non hanno nessun rispetto. E Tony inizia ad essere frustrato per tutta questa situazione".


End file.
